


Our First Kiss

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Jesen x Reader
Series: House Mates [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Our First Kiss

After the stitches thing with Jensen, the two if you seemed to become closer. Him and Nicky were close, and it had been weeks since you heard from Trevor.

It was inching closer and closer to Jensen needing to leave, and you hated to admit how much you would miss him. You’d become used to having him around. Friday nights the three of you went over to Jared’s for pizza. Danneel and JJ would already be there, and then JJ would come back with the two of you. Things had been far less awkward with you, Gen, and Danneel.

Nothing had changed with your actual relationship. You remained friends, but you did flirt a touch more.

It was the night before Jensen was supposed to leave. You were laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sure, it was only a week at a time, but still. Sighing, you got up and threw you covers back. As quietly as you could, you slipped from your room and down to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer, you went to the living room and flopped on the couch, feet on the coffee table.

“Are you _seriously_ watching this crap?” Jensen asked, scaring the hell out of you. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you held your hand over your heart.

“What the hell?!”

He laughed as he moved to sit next to you. “Can’t sleep?” He asked gently. You shook your head, picking at the label to your beer. “Everything okay?” He sounded worried.

You shrugged. “It’s stupid.” You mumbled, downing the last of your beer.

“Try me.”

“I’m…I’m going to miss you.” You admitted. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him grin. “What?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. “I’m going to miss you, too. I just didn’t think you’d miss me.” Jensen told you.

You stared at him for a moment. “Is that why you can’t sleep?” You asked.

“Kinda.”

“ _Kinda_?”

“My plane leaves at like 5 in the morning, which means I have to be out that door in two hours. I knew you wouldn’t be up.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t want to leave without doing this.” His hand cupped your cheek as his lips met yours. You gasped before closing your eyes and kissing him back.

As you deepened the kiss, his hand moved to grip your thigh, pulling you into his lap. His hands rested on your hips, holding you close. Jensen’s eyes lit up as he grinned up at you. “I’m so glad that I bought this house.” He told you.

You nodded. “Me, too.” Rolling your hips, you kissed him again, letting out a whimper.

“I love you.” He breathed against your lips. “Fuck. I kn-know it’s probably too fast and I’m about to take off for a fucking week…but I do. So much.”

Your cheeks were on fire when he said that. “I love you, too.” You answered quietly.


End file.
